


Gut Feelings

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Conversations, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mentioned Molly Hooper/Leonard McCoy, Mentioned Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, Motherhood, Plans, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, Roleplay Logs, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, talking about children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly gets sick while she and Rose are out to brunch one day, Rose has the feeling she knows exactly what it is, and Molly thinks she may just be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawr** and I are planning on having McCoy and Molly get married next month, and then for Molly to get pregnant on their honeymoon, so this is set just about middle/end of Juneish or so? But this particular fic is based on the prompt " _i ran into you throwing up in a public place you ok?_ " from a fanfic prompt ask meme I did on Tumblr ages back. I tweaked it slightly but the gist is the same. Enjoy!

She had been feeling...off...for a few days now. Not too bad, just a bit of nausea now and again. But she had agreed to go out to the Jazz Brunch at The Court of Two Sisters with Rose and she wasn’t about to let the queasiness ruin it. She’d gotten a seafood and shrimp creole omelette and some Crawfish Louise with buttermilk biscuits but the more she looked at it, the more she inhaled it, the more her stomach turned.

Rose looked at her. “Molly?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. “Are you alright?”

Molly nodded, picking up the cup of coffee she’d gotten and taking a sip. “Fine,” she said. “Perfectly fi--” She stopped mid-sentence and put a hand over her mouth and then pushed her seat back. Oh, the coffee had been a _horrible_ idea, she thought to herself as the queasiness became a full on urge to vomit. She dashed towards the jets but didn’t make it in time, vomiting as discretely as she could behind some plants in the courtyard.

A moment later she felt a pair of hands smoothing her hair back, pulling it away from her face, and she heard Rose assuring management it was just morning sickness. Oh, God, she _must_ be pregnant, she thought to herself. It all fit. She should have had her Depo shot during the whole mess with Khan being there and Amelia showing up and Daisy and being shot and then _trying_ and failing so often to have a proper honeymoon all that, and she _forgot_ , and it doesn’t take long for it to wear off. And then getting married, and the honeymoon in Hawaii and then any of the times since…

She turned to Rose when she was done and looked up at her, and saw a look of sympathy in her eyes. “At least you’re married,” she said with a grin. Molly barked out a laugh at that. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom and pay the bill and get you some saltines or something and figure out a way to tell your husband the good news. And it _is_ good news because if you just look at his face when he sees you holding my kids trust me, he wants one of his own, like, _now_.”

Molly relaxed and nodded, and the two of them stood up and went to the bathroom to get Molly a washcloth to clean herself up. Management pressed a glass of water in Rose’s hand before they went in and Molly was grateful for that as well, and they set her to rights before they went back to the table. Rose got the food to go, telling Molly if she didn’t eat Molly’s food her husband or kids would so don’t worry about it, and then they went back to her place so Rose could have her meal and Molly could nibble from one of the many packages of saltines Rose had left over from her own pregnancy.

“You know, with everything changing so much, I’m not sure what to expect,” Molly said as she watched Rose with her son. “I mean, according to James and Olivia, Leonard and I didn’t get married until my birthday. Once again, it was Khan’s doing, but in a different way.”

“Oh?” Rose asked.

Molly nodded. “I went out on my first date with him in Lawrence the day before my birthday. So that was the day Leonard proposed, out on my island. The next day, we decided to elope to Hawaii and get married on my birthday because we didn’t want to wait.”

“I am honestly surprised he managed to wait that long,” Rose said, shaking her head. “I mean, this is a guy who I think has been head over heels for you _probably_ since the day you met, even if he didn’t admit it to himself.”

“Well, I just wonder how differently things would have gone if our children hadn’t arrived from the future,” she said.

“Would you give them up, though?” Rose asked.

“Never,” she said emphatically. Then she paused. “Though I would give up Livvy’s boyfriend, I think. I’m still not quite sure how I feel about him. But James and Livvy, and now Desiree...I wouldn’t give up any of them.”

“Oh, your granddaughter is adorable,” Rose said with a smile. “Almost as cute as my kids.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Molly said with a wide smile. “It’s going to be very strange having my granddaughter be only a few months older than my daughter, while having my daughter also be nearly nineteen years older than herself.”

“Welcome to our confusing lives,” Rose said, chuckling. “Have you thought about how you’re going to tell Bones he’s going to be a dad so soon?”

Molly shook her head. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s no pregnancy test. I suppose there _should_ be one.”

“We can go out and get one unless you want to go run to the clinic and have Zoe run the tests,” Rose said.

“I do that, he’ll know something is up before the results are in,” she said. “No. I was thinking since we have a bit of wine left at home, as it _obviously_ would be a bad idea if I am indeed pregnant, I’ll take a pregnancy test, wrap it up in a nice little box, greet him with a glass of wine after his long day at work with dinner ready, give him the box and...see where it goes.”

“It beats how I told Jim,” Rose said. “I just kind of blurted it out. But he took it well, so that’s all that mattered.”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to _have_ children, so it was all a bit of a shock,” Molly said. “We already knew we were having children, and with you having had the twins early and us getting married a full four and a half months earlier than our children told us we did we knew things could change. I think there’s less of it being a shock and more of it being a very pleasant surprise.”

“That is true,” Rose said, nodding. “Just watch. You’ll have James before Livvy or something like that.”

“Well, our children coming from the future has definitely changed things. We don’t know what those changes will be, good _or_ bad,” Molly said. “But it could be interesting, I suppose. They certainly already act like James is the older sibling.” She grinned at her friend and stood up. “If I’m going to go plan this surprise we should probably go find me a pregnancy test.”

“Trust me, I know all the best ones,” Rose said. “And I also know which brands of cranberry juice make you pee the best. Let’s see if Kenzi will come back out of her room to watch the twins again and then we can go get one and then we can start setting up this surprise for your husband.”

Molly nodded and watched Rose leave the room. She rather hoped the reason she felt ill was because she was pregnant. Truth be told, she wouldn’t mind it. She’d thought about carrying her husband’s child more and more since Livvy and James had arrived and found herself rather eager for it. If she wasn’t she’d be disappointed, but if she was? If she was, she had the feeling there would be quite a few happy people tonight, none more than her and Leonard, and _that_ made her feel quite eager to get on with things.


End file.
